


December the 1st, Decorating

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Kim Wonshik | Ravi are a sweetheart, Lee Hongbin is bad at emotions, M/M, christmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Hongbin doesn't mind being alone in dorm, that way he can just sit and wallow in his own pity while beating people up in Overwatch.Wonshik is not happy with that, coming to help his boyfriend decorate the dorm.There is just one problem.Hongbin hasn't realised they are dating, and are happily convinced that he is forever alone and Wonshik will never love him cause he is just so unloveable.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	December the 1st, Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 2019 Chrismas series! All days up until December the 24th, every day will have a new different Christmas story! All of them are pairings choosen by you guys, my readers! This series is a thank you for the great year I have had in writing, so thank you <3  
> Some of them will be NSFW some of they won't!
> 
> Today:
> 
> Hongbin x Wonshik  
> Prompt : Decorating

You would think that Hongbin was sad about everybody moving out of the dorm, leaving just him and Sanghyuk to still live there. The thing is that if you thought that you clearly didn’t really know Hongbin. No parents there to shame him for playing video games for 16 hours without getting up from his chair?

If you asked Hongbin it was a living dream, okay yes, maybe it was a little lonely, he missed Hakyeon and Taekwoon making him food, or Jaehwan loud yelling about a thing, forcing him out of his room to do weird stuff with him.

So yes, he really fucking missed Wonshik, he understood why Wonshik wanted to move out, nobody wanted to stay in a dorm where the guy supposes to be your best friend was lusting after you. Cause yeah, Hongbin had a big fucking crush on Wonshik, and he was pretty sure that Wonshik even knew about it, everybody else did! That was the reason that Wonshik was leaving the dorm and even the company.

“FUCK!” his aim slipped he got easily one tapped by the enemy Ashe, he wanted to throw his mouse across the room, recently he had started to always get angry when thinking about Wonshik. He missed the man so much, they weren’t even talking that much to each other anymore.

Of course, it made sense with how busy the older was, with his own company and his own comebacks, but god Hongbin missed him so much. He promised himself that if Wonshik would ever start to talk to him again, he would do his best to keep his feeling in control to not make Wonshik uncomfortable.

He stared at his mouse angrily for a few seconds while his screen turned grey as the defeat came in, would it feel better if he threw the mouse? He didn’t get the answer as the door to the dorm was opened, and somebody entered, all hairs on Hongbin’s body stood up as he prepared himself to have to fight off a crazy fan, he knew for a fact that it wasn’t Sanghyuk as their youngest had returned home to his parents for Christmas.

God, he was in no shape to fight somebody, maybe if he just threw the mouse at them and yeeted the fuck out of there? God, he was about to die, wasn’t he? He was not prepared for it! He was too young and pretty to die! He thought about Wonshik, would the other come to his funeral? Maybe he would even cry, who was he kidding, of course, Wonshik would cry, he might be big tall… buff… beautiful… but he was also a damn softie!

“Hongbin?” he was even hearing Wonshik’s voice in those last minutes before the crazy fan was going to kill him, oh Wonshik he would miss him, well okay he would be dead so he couldn’t really miss anybody.

“Why are you on the floor?” why couldn’t the fake Wonshik in his head be nice? Like if he had to imagine him during his last moments, could he at least imagine a Wonshik that admitted that he had feelings for Hongbin as well? Why did he have to imagine a mean one?

Somebody finger kicked his forehead forcing him to open his eyes, where Hongbin realised that he was indeed on the ground sitting with closed eyes and kneeling in front of him was a real-life Wonshik, not just one that he had imagined “Shikkie?” had he gone completely insane.

“God to see you are still alive,” the rapper was smiling to him, “why were you on the ground?”

He helped Hongbin up, and part of the younger wanted to grab him and never let him go again until he remembered that he promised himself to tone down his feelings, “I thought somebody had broken in, and I was about to be killed.”

“I am a little worried that you reaction to a break-in is just to get on the ground and accept being killed,” he hugged Hongbin, cause that was just what Wonshik did, he was easy with his affection and always seem to be the happiest when he was in physical contact with Hongbin, one of the reasons that the giant crush the younger had on him never seemed to go away.

“What are you even doing here? Do you have… important CEO stuff things to do.” what Hongbin wanted to say was ‘I missed you, please don’t leave again’, but that might come off a little more clingy than what he was aiming for, so that had to work for now.

Wonshik looked at him, confused “I am here for Christmas? We always have Christmas together!”

Oh yeah… they did… it was a tradition started years earlier when Wonshik hadn’t been able to go home for Christmas meaning that he was doomed to spend it alone. Something that Hongbin could not accept, cause there really had never been a time in history where Hongbin didn’t love his big dumb friend. Of course, Wonshik at first wouldn’t accept Hongbin staying with him for Christmas, but all it took was two slaps in the back of the head for the rapper to accept that there was no way in hell that Hongbin would ever leave him alone during Christmas.

So since that day, the two had always spent Christmas together, most of the time alone in the door, the next day they would go to their families, but Christmas evening was for the two best friends to spend together.

“You don’t have to do this, you moved out, you no longer have to take pity on me.” So okay, maybe Hongbin was not as okay with this ‘moving’ out thing as everybody, specially Hongbin was doing.

Wonshik looked a little guilty as he couldn’t get himself to look at Hongbin “you know I couldn’t stay here, the dorm is owned by Jellyfish, I am not a part of jellyfish anymore.

What Wonshik said was ‘we don’t belong to the same company anymore’ what Hongbin heard was ‘I don’t belong to you anymore’, which made him angry, and when Hongbin got angry, he lashed out “then go spend Christmas with your new friends.”

Of course he regretted his words as quickly as he had said them when he saw Wonshik’s sad face, cause he could not accept a sad Wonshik, Wonshik deserved way better than that “, but we are still best friends, you mean the world to me.” now it was Wonshik’s turn to seemingly being unable to look at the other, “you said that we were gonna be friends forever, even when we were old grey and unable to dance.”

So somehow he had managed to hurt his Wonshik… wait his? No that was a mental breakdown that Hongbin would have to wait for another day, he really didn’t have time for that at that current moment.

He tightened his arms around Wonshik pulling him back into a tight hug, cause fuck hurting his own feelings and pushing his own crush to be even bigger, he would suffer a thousand lifetimes if it meant that Wonshik wouldn’t have to suffer a day.

“I am sorry you are right, it has just been a bad day.” it had been a bad week, a bad month, a bad season, but he wasn’t gonna put that one Wonshik instead he just hugged his best friend close.

And it just proved the reason why Hongbin loved him so much as Wonshik tightened his hold on him in the hug, “it’s okay,” cause that was who the rapper was, he forgave so easily, every time Hongbin was acting like a child or striking out like it in frustration, Wonshik was there to hug him and hold him close and accept him for who he was.

So maybe Hongbin wasn’t always the best friend, Sanghyuk had compared him to a porcupine, having long spikes to scare people away from him, but Wonshik never cared, he cause he was a marshmallow and when marshmallows got pricked they just instantly filled out again cause that was how marshmallows worked right?

“We good now?” cause he was still Hongbin and emotions were hard.

A kiss was placed on his cheek, cause apparently, that was a thing they were doing now, so much for keeping each other at an arms length and just be bros, cause Wonshik was just gonna fuck with his heart like that “we are good, I thought we could maybe start decorating the dorm?”

“We never decorate?” Hongbin was still hugging Wonshik, he was not ready to show the rapper just how much he was blushing from the kiss.

“I know we don’t normally,” a smile could be heard in Wonshik’s voice as he happily cuddled closer to Hongbin, so they were both sitting on the ground just aggressively man hugging each other while cuddling, “but the dorm… it kinda… just… Hongbin you live in a sad boy house.”

“Sad boy?” Hongbin did feel like a sad boy, but if Wonshik kept hugging him like that he wouldn’t be a sad boy for long.

“There is no life in the dorm anymore, without the rest of us here you have just let it fall into… sad boyness. It’s like you just exist here, you don’t live here, have you even changed a thing since we moved out?”

“I changed my screensaver?” oh shit, his screensaver was Wonshik, god he was happy his pc had gone into sleep mode.

“Hongbin!”

“What?!” Hongbin finally managed to keep his blushing down so he could pull back and actually look at the cutest man in the world. 

“You are a sad boy,” well not of Wonshik would kiss him again, then he would be a very happy boy, but he was not gonna say that instead he just pouted.

Wonshik then grinned and pushed something onto Hongbin’s head “, and now you are a sad boy with a Christmas hat, now come help me, sad boy.”

“Stop calling me sad boy! I am not sad!” well at least not while Wonshik was there with him.

“If you are say so, now come help me unsaddend this dorm!”

Unsaddening the dorm turned out to be taking all of Hakyeon’s Christmas decorations and turn the entire dorm into a Christmas wonderland. It was the first year they didn’t have Hakyeon in the dorm to do it, and he normally would always go over the top with it.

Christmas music was being played loudly from speakers, and Badass was running between their legs, seemingly also wanting to be part in what his daddy and daddy’s friend was doing. He was honestly more of a nuacens than actual help, but that was okay, Hongbin had long since learned to live with the fact that Wonshik just came with a dog, there was no Wonshik without Badass, and if he loved Wonshik he had to love Badass as well. Even if the dog looked so dumb with the tongue out and Christmas hat on his head, but then again he had to match his owner.

When they finally finished decorating the dorm, they were both knackered, throwing themselves next to each other on the floor “how does Hyung do this every year alone? I am dying, I think my arms are falling off!”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you didn’t demand to carry all the things alone!”

“I wanted to be a gentleman!” Wonshik was full-on whining, and Hongbin couldn’t stop himself from pulling the older into a sideways hug, he told himself that the reason he did it was because he knew that the rapper loved hugs and contact, which was very clear as instead of struggling against the hug, he just cuddled into Hongbin’s side with a happy smile on his face.

“To you, of course! You are just a soft gamer now, you don’t even go to the gym with me anymore, so it’s only fair I carry stuff!” Wonshik was half speaking into Hongbin’s neck as they had somehow ended up cuddling on the floor, but like cuddling in a bro way! Cause yeah that was totally what they were doing, bro cuddling!

Wonshik’s mouth against his neck was doing funny things to his heart… and his loins… oh god! He could not be getting hard from this, he refused that was not right, he was not gonna get hard from bro cuddling, just cause Wonshik was all hard planes of muscles pushed against him, so warm and close… No! Hongbin was not gonna think about it! And he was not gonna get hard, Wonshik would hate him, and then there would be no more bro cuddling! Ever!

“I still go to the gym, just cause we don’t go to the gym together doesn’t mean I stop going! I am still supposed to be the visual, can’t just become pudgy.”

“You would still be gorgeous even if you were pudgy” Wonshik poked his stomach with a light grin “you are too skinny anyway, I don’t know how you can play so much video games and still be skinny.”

“Î will eat when my watch is over.”

“I don’t get that reference.”

“I am aware.” 

“Nerd”

“Mmmh.” it was Hongbin’s turn to cuddle into Wonshik, he was so nice and warm, so strong and pretty letting Hongbin hug him.

They just lay there for a while, Hongbi’s mind was starting to spin out of control as it started to wander, thinking about all the different things that it could lead to if he got his way. Again his loins were acting up, and this time he wasn’t able to talk it down or move away before his very present erection was very much pressing against Wonshik.

Hongbin stiffened… in the rest of his body, his fight or flight instinct was kicking in, but he was just a gamer, and it seemed that that instinct hadn’t really developed instead it went ‘fight or flight? What about just freeze?’ so that is what he did, he froze seemingly hoping that Wonshik would just forget he was there.

Of course, Wonshik didn’t just forget he was there, cause Wonshik might be Hongbin big dumb loveable rapper, but he wasn’t that dumb, he was still Hakyeon’s child.

The reactions that Hongbin expected was screaming, Wonshik calling him disgusting, get outed and then kicked out of first Vixx, then the country, then being sent to the space station just to be floated. Cause that was logical, right? Nobody ever said that Hongbin’s panicked thinking was the most logical.

Maybe Wonshik was like a bear, if Hongbin just laid still and pretended to be dead, he would forget he was there?

Surprisingly, the reaction he got from Wonshik wasn’t screaming, yelling at him, telling him he was disgusted, which okay, maybe that would have been weird, his two best friends in Taemin and Jongin had happily been dating for 6 or 7 years, so it wasn’t that he disliked gay people.

Well hell, he even once had a threesome with said friends just to see if he was into it, and since he came back for seconds… he probably was. What Hongbin feared was that Wonshik would be disgusted with him about being attracted to the older, that Hongbin’s attraction to him would just be too much too disgusting to even think about it, to deal with it.

The yelling didn’t come. Instead, Wonshik grinned at him rolling them over, so they weren’t sideways hugging instead having Hongbin on top of him, pushing down his full weight into him.

Hongbin was shocked and confused, not just cause he suddenly had a full delicious body pressed against his own, no also cause his world just spun and he was just a poor innocent gamer, this turning and stuff was really not for him, who thought that was a good idea “what?” he was confused, why was Wonshik not yelling at him?

Instead, Wonshik just grinned at him, wrapping one leg around him “I didn’t know we were at this part already? I thought we were taking it slow?”

Hongbin wanted to say a lot of things, what is going on? Are you a desire demon from the fade here to trick me? Is that your dick I can feel, cause I am pretty sure it is, and it’s doing weird things to my heart. Is this a trick? Where is the camera?

None of that was what he said, he opened his mouth to say something that was surely gonna be insanely brilliant and solve the question of why Wonshik was acting like they were in a relationship, at the same time also solve world hunger cause that was the kind of brilliant that Hongbin was. Of course, that wasn’t the words that actually came out of his mouth, no the words weren’t actually words, they were a moan cause Wonshik was a dancer that suddenly decided that grinding their hips together was a great idea.

Wonshik was coming on to him, that was suddenly a thing, oh god since when was that a thing!? Wonshik then seemed to realise that Hongbin was not really returning any of his advances, instead just lying on top of him staring down with a confused look on his face, he was clearly aroused, but somehow he also managed to look scared.

“Oh, we are not there yet? I am sorry!” 

That really didn’t make Hongbin less confused, if anything it made him more confused “what is going on? Since when do you want this dick? You are meant to yell at me for wanting to fuck you, not come on to me!?”

“Are we… not dating?” Wonshik somehow sounded and looked confused and then just sad, “I thought we were dating.”

“WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?” Hongbin had reached full-on mental break down level at that point, unsure of what the hell his life had become.

Wonshik pushed Hongbin away a little, so they were no longer completely pressed up against each other “you said you loved me when I said I loved you…” oh Hongbin couldn’t deal with Wonshik sounding sad, there was nothing that he could deal with less than his Wonshik being sad.

“You always say you love me!” it wasn’t an abnormal thing, they always said goodbye with an ‘I love you’ and the other person answer ‘love you too’, it was just a bro thing, right? Hongbin always assumed that the rapper did that with all his friends.

“Why do you let me kiss you then?” yeah Wonshik kissed him often, it was mainly cheek kisses, but sometimes he would kiss the corners of Hongbin’s mouth as well, but only as friends! Of course, it always left Hongbin in a tussle cause of his giant crush, but it was just a bro thing, a bro kiss!

“What did you think I meant when I said I had nothing to offer you yet, but I loved you, and I was gonna make something out of myself to make you proud?” he sounded so sad, and Hongbin honestly didn’t know what to do, his head was still spinning not really understanding what was going on.

“You also say you wanna make Hakyeon proud! Are you dating him as well`” Was Wonshik dating everybody? Hongbin wasn’t really sure if he was okay with that, yes it would allow him to date his crush, but he would have to share his crush, which he had never been good at sharing.

“NO! What the fuck!? He is like… my older brother slash dad,” Wonshik sighed “I love you, like a boyfriend, I thought we were dating for months, since before I left Jellyfish!”

“Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“I thought you knew!”

“Did you never wonder why I didn’t kiss you as well or why we didn’t do anything else?”

To that Wonshik blushed and just shrugged “You said many times that you didn’t like human emotions, and it’s isn’t that I haven’t thought about… more, but I am happy just being with you.”

They were actually idiot, Hakyeon had seemingly taken their one combined brain cell and used it “we are… dating?”

“Well, apparently, not anymore!” Wonshik was not looking at him anymore, and he had started to sniffle cause he was just a big soft boy, and now he was sad.

Hongbin was having a slight mental breakdown. Apparently, he was dating his crush, he crushes that looked like he was about to cry, which Hongbin had made him cry, but he still looked so cute and adorable with his Santa hat on, and apparently, he was Hongbin’s.

He wasn’t great with emotions, and he didn’t know what to say or how to say it, so he did the logical thing, he grabbed Badass he was sadly pawning at his daddy, cause while the dog had made himself scarce during their moment of making out, he was back when he saw daddy being sad.

Holding up the tiny dog so he could use Badass’s paws as he hands he lightly taped at Wonshik’s cheek with the paw “Shikkie don’t be sad, you know Hongbin is just bad with emotions, he doesn’t know how to express himself. I am sure he loves you very much, cause you to have a very special place in his heart, so please forgive him and keep dating him, even if he is stupid.” 

For a few seconds, Wonshik just stared at him, his eyes were wet, but no tears had managed to escape the rapper's eyes, then he laughed. It was a loud, full-body laugh, “you are too cute!”

Badass managed to yip away from his daddy and now daddy’s boyfriend before the two humans met in a kiss.

Somehow Hongbin managed to get what he wanted for Christmas, maybe there was still such a thing as hope in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hongbin being bad at emotions is honestly one of my favourite things to write!
> 
> Tomorrow:
> 
> Baekhyun x Taemin  
> Prompt : Angel  
> NSFW
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)
> 
> See you all tomorrow <3 Love you <3


End file.
